


Aku, Duniaku, dan... Jung Yunho?

by Wiyet2



Series: Curse Of Him [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tak tahu siapa kau...<br/>Aku tidak tahu...<br/>Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.<br/>Tapi yang aku tahu, kau selalu disisiku. Hanya itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku, Duniaku, dan... Jung Yunho?

**Author's Note:**

> Tinggalkan jejak jika kisah ini berkenan :)  
> #Mau coba buat series dengan berpusat pada tema kementalan ^^  
> dukungan kalian sangat membantu~

 

Aku mengejarnya. Seberapa jauhya dia pergi, aku terus berlari mencari keberadaannya.  
Bagai kelambu disetiap tidurku, dia begitu berharga. Tanpanya tak ada kenyamanan di keterlelapanku.

Aku berlari. Kaki panjang ini adalah aset yang ku banggakan untuk dapat mengejarnya.  
Kakiku terus melangkah lebar. Mataku tak pernah berhenti menatap sekeliling. Mencari keberadaannya.

Kau dimana?

Jangan pergi!

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Bibir bawahku ‘ku gigit keras, jantungku berdetak tak nyaman. Air mata mulai bersarang di mataku, siap menetes membentuk aliran anak sungai di kedua pipi.

Udara sangat dingin. Hembusan nafas yang bagai asap kecil terus keluar dari mulutku. Nafasku putus-putus.

Kau dimana?

Aku mencarimu!

Orang-orang menganggapku gila. Mereka menganggap kau hanya hayalan imajinasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Tapi aku tahu, mereka salah! Kau bukan imajinasiku, kau ada... menemani hari-hariku yang penuh pengasingan dari dunia kejam ini.

Selama ini kau menemaniku mengobrol, bercanda dan jalan-jalan bersama yang tak pernah ku dapatkan dari orang-orang disekelilingku. Kau mengenalkanku pada arti membutuhkan... kau membuatku mengerti apa arti eksitensi orang lain. Kau... dunia baruku.

.

.

.

**From ‘Curse Of Him’ Series**

**NyoNyo Wiyet**

**HoMin! Yunho X Changmin!**

**Kisah seorang Autis yang terasingkan didunianya.  
Apa kau mengasingkannya juga?**

.

.

“Kau idiot!”

Aku menunduk dan segera menjauh. Duduk dipojokan yang terasingkan. Tanganku mulai meliuk, membuat lukisan abstrak kasat mata di dinding.  
Dinding itu kusam. Kotor dan tak terawat. Tapi aku tak peduli pada buku-buku kulit telunjukku yang mulai dipenuhi debu.

Kenapa mereka terus mengatakan aku idiot?

Kenapa mereka terus memarahiku?

Apa salahku?

Tanpa sadar bibirku berkurva turun. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa aku menangis?  
Bukankah ini sudah biasa? Mereka sudah biasa menghina dan mengasariku. Apa yang harus ku tangisi pada hal biasa ini?  
Aku kuat. Iya! Aku kuat.

“Lihat si dungu itu! Jijik sekali melihatnya. Kenapa tidak mati saja sih?”

“Bikin malu saja!”

Apa mereka pikir aku tak mendengarnya?  
Aku bukan orang bodoh. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini?  
Apa mereka kira aku tak memiliki hati? Apa kekuranganku? Apa salahku!  
Aku hanya sedikit berbeda, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Kenapa mereka mengasingkanku?

Aku segera beranjak berdiri. Mencoba menjauhkan diriku dari orang-orang yang begitu membenciku itu.  
Aku tak merugikan mereka dengan keberadaanku yang bahkan selalu terabaikan, kenapa mereka terus merasa terganggu?

Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?

Kaki kurusku terus melangkah tak tahu arah. Aku tak peduli. Jalan! Jalan! Jalan! Hanya itu yang ku lakukan.  
Rimbunan pepohonan terus ku lewati. Hingga akhirnya tanah lapang ku dapat di depan mata.  
Danau luas yang tak terlihat ujungnya pun memenuhi pandangan mataku. Airnya sangat jernih.

Aku ingin bermain!

Dengan cepat aku mendekati pinggirannya. Duduk di batu besar dan mulai mencelupkan telapak kakiku yang terluka penuh goresan batu dan ranting ke arah danau. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat airnya berubah menjadi merah.

Tapi kernyitan itu segera hilang. Tidak apa-apa.

Aku terus bermain. Rasanya dingin, menyenangkan. Aku suka ini.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disitu sendirian?”

Suara seseorang menyentakku. Dengan segera aku menoleh dan menatap bingung ke lelaki yang tersenyum teduh ke arahku. Lelaki itu tampan dengan baju dan celana serba putih.  
Sekilas dia seperti malaikat. Tapi... kenapa dia tersenyum? Ke arahku?

“Kenapa kau tak menjawab?” Suaranya sangat teduh. Menenangkan.

Mataku akhirnya menatap air danau yang jernih. Sebelum kembali menatapnya yang terus memberikanku ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah ku dapatkan dari orang-orang itu.

“Aku tidak sendirian. Disini aku bersamamu.”

Dan dia dengan anehnya kembali tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku.  
Sebelum dia menjongkokkan diri hingga pandangan kami sejajar. Mata hitamnya memenuhi pandanganku. Wajahnya bercahaya. Putih dan bersih.

Dan dia sangat wangi... wangi yang membuatku merasa sangat hidup.

“Benar. Kau bersamaku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.”

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Kurva melengkung ke atas mengembang penuh di bibirku. Matakupun tanpa sadar menyipit.  
Apa sekarang aku punya teman?

“Aku Jung Yunho, yang akan selalu bersamamu. Ingat itu.”

**Aku selalu ingat itu.**

.

.

Bruk!

“Bodoh!”

Mereka menyakitiku lagi. Mereka yang menabrakku, membuatku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.  
Tapi kenapa mereka yang mengumpat?

“Jalan itu selain kaki, matanya juga di _pake_! Otak jongkok!”

Wajahku menunduk. Mataku menatap tanah dengan tidak fokus.

Kenapa mereka sangat kasar?

“Kau tidak apa-apa Changmin?” Aku menoleh. Menatap... Yunho.

Sejak kapan dia tahu namaku?

Dia membantuku bangun. Aku baru sadar, tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.  
Rasanya hangat.

“Kau harus kuat.”

Dia berbicara padaku. Membuatku terpaku pada wajahnya yang penuh kesejukan.

“Terima kasih Yunho.”

Dan dengan pelan, dia mulai menuntunku untuk menjauhi gerombolan anak-anak yang tak bosan-bosannya mengganggu itu.

“Lihatlah. Si dungu mulai gila. Dia berbicara sendiri.”

“Bocah itu sudah tak tertolong lagi.”

Kenapa mereka berbicara seperti itu? Aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Genggaman tangan Yunho yang mengerat membuatku kembali menyadari keberadaannya.  
Iya. Tidak apa-apa...

Apa benar semuanya tidak apa-apa?  
Aku menatap wajah Yunho lama.

.

.

Tidak apa-apa...

Semuanya baik-baik saja...

Aku bersamamu...

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Kefrustasian mengundahkanku. Kamar yang sepi dan gelap menyergapku, tak ada siapapun disini. Hanya aku, yang terkurung di dalamnya.  
Ayah dan Ibu kembali mengurungku, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. aku merasa sakit saat ini.

Selain anak-anak yang menjauhiku, aku juga dapat merasakan kedua orangtuaku sama sekali tak menyukaiku. Mereka mengasingkanku, membuatku merasa kesepian.

Aku mungkin harusnya menangis, tapi aku tidak menangis. Hanya menunduk, dan tenggelam pada kebingunganku akan salah apa aku ini.

“Kenapa?” Kata ini selalu keluar dengan mataku yang bergerak tak fokus. Aku kebingungan, setiap mereka melakukan ini... aku selalu mempertanyakan apa kesalahanku pada kesunyian.

“Kenapa mereka melakukan ini?”

“Aku tidak salah...”

“Aku tidak salah.”

Aku ingin keluar. Bermain lagi, walau di luar sama menyakitkannya... tapi ada banyak warna yang dapat menghiburku. Tidak disini. Bukan disini.

Aku tidak suka disini.

“Kau ingin keluar?” Aku menoleh, itu Yunho. Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

Tapi pertanyaanku hilang begitu saja diingatan saat sadar apa yang ditawarkannya.

“Aku mau.. Mau.”

Dan senyumnya selanjutnya, adalah awal permulaan kebiasaan baruku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kebiasaan itu datang begitu saja.

**Dan inilah awal jatuhnya aku semakin dalam.**

.

.

Jendela sangat tinggi, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus berusaha memanjat, lalu bergelantungan dengan ikatan selimut-selimutku hingga sampai di atas pohon. Kamarku—di lantai tiga memang sangat tinggi dan menyeramkan untuk nekad. Tapi Yunho bilang aku bisa, dan aku yakin aku bisa.

Kakiku akhirnya menginjakkan tanah, membuatku terpaku kagum. Berkali-kali aku menginjakkan kaki berhasil kabur, dan rasanya tak berubah. Sangat menyenangkan.

Seseorang yang memberikanku genggaman hangat di tangan membuatku tersentak dan segera menoleh. Mendapati Yunho yang tersenyum cerah.

“Aku menemani hari-harimu.”

Benar. **Kau menemani hari-hariku**.


End file.
